


Simple Gifts

by lasairfhiona



Series: Christmas Surprises [3]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coreen opens her gift from Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gifts

If Coreen had been excited when Henry had given her a wrapped box in a plain bag, telling her not to open it at the office because he hadn't given one to Vickie yet, she was even more so when she finally arrived home and opened it. Ripping the paper in excitement, she squealed when she saw what the gift contained.

A small painting. Simple in design but still showed the darkness she loved so much.

Grabbing a hammer and nail, she gave it a place of honor on her wall where she could see it from wherever she was.


End file.
